wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Heat
Heat is a female SandWing who is a soilder in Burn's army and has a liking in Soar . She is also friends with Tremble, and his siblings, plus Tang, and Puffer the two SeaWings they saved during their escape. She is in the book War of the Queens. She later fallows Soar to the Talons of Peace were they learn about the dragonet prophecy. Soar opened his eyes looking into Heat’s eyes. The stars in the sky reflected on her eyes making them like little galaxies. Heat took off the chains on his mouth and Soar spoke, “I’m glad you came” he said and coughed out some more blood. “Oh, Three Moons!” Tremble said, “He’s coughing out blood!” Heat put in front of Soar’s mouth a cup, “Drink this, it’s cactus juice, It’ll heal you.” Soar drank some cactus juice noticing how thirsty he was. He didn’t eat or drink in days. “Thank you.” He said to Heat and nodded to Tremble. He nodded his bulky head and turned to Heat, “We better go back to go back to my siblings, and then to Burn’s Stronghold, She is waiting for a report.” Heat nodded and hugged Soar. “Take care.” She whispered, and flew off with Tremble. That night was uncontrollable, and as the throbbing of Soar’s wound got worser all he could think about is that kind IceWing not meaning to kill any dragon, and wouldn’t kill Soar in battle. He heard wing beats and looked to see Heat and Tremble coming back with cactus juice. When Heat looked at Gill sleeping, she pointed to him, and Soar shrugged. Heat signaled to Tremble to stay and watch Gill. Heat then stepped over the sleeping body, and went to Soar, “You look so sad. What happened?” Soar looked into Heats beautiful obsidian black eyes, “Remember shard?” Soar asked. Heat nodded, “Well, he died in a battle with a SeaWing.” Heat sighed and put her claw on his shoulder, “We’ll find you a way out of here.” Heat then applied the cactus juice, and turned to Tremble, “Ready to go?” he nodded, and looked at Soar, “Will you be okay?” he asked, “Yes, now go before anyone sees you!” The two flew off again toward their home. Gill’s eye opened then asked, “Who were they?” he asked. Soar was surprised to see that Gill was not asleep. “Umm” Soar said, “They are my friends who are in Burn’s army, but like me don’t want her as queen.” Gill nodded, “I bet then that you would like Blister.” Soar shook his head, “I don’t like any of the queens. Maybe I won’t fight for either of them.” Gill nodded, and still didn’t look convinced. That night Gill and Soar slept soundly, and all Soar could dream of was Heat’s beautiful Sand colored scales, and her black as night eyes. Soar sat by the edge of the sea feeling the wind in his face. The night was perfect. The moons shone brightly above Soar, and he could feel himself waking up like he just took a long sleep. He was better in the night then in the day, and he hoped it wasn’t a NightWing thing. Heat went up to Soar and asked in her sweet voice, “What are you thinking about?” Soar looked at his best friend feeling the warmth of her scales. Soar sighed and said, “Remember what Coal said? He said that we were sons of a NightWing. I don’t believe him, but he changed so much!” Heat wrapped her tail around Soar, her barb not disturbing Soar. “I need to find out what Coal said was true. Will you be okay without me here?” Heat looked into Soar’s eyes, “But what about the others?” Soar answered, “It’s okay, They can survive, I’ll only be gone for a few weeks.” Heat pressed her body onto Soar. “I wish you luck.” Soar nodded. “But how will you find the way?” Heat pressed on. Soar looked at the direction to which he thought it was. “Probably past the rainforest and over the ocean.” Heat’s black eyes grew wide, “But how can you travel that far!” Soar spread out his wings to show how big they were, “I’m a SkyWing, I’ll be okay. Tell Nautilus that I’ll come back in a few weeks.” Soar lifted off into the air, and headed for the Rainforest. Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters